Дождь
by Alaudelle
Summary: 26 años después, ambos vuelven a esa casa...


Privet~

Este es el primer fic que escribo desde hace.... desde hace...... eeh... ¿años? Buah, sí, años XD Y encima en español, wii~

Bueno pues este fic es... wah, es el primero de Hetalia! Me molo D Y se lo escribí a mi Yao particular de mis amores~ Que ya sé que le ha gustado, pero aún así no se librará de comentar!

Pueeees, eso, que si alguien tiene tiemp ode dejar un review, chachis XD si no... al menos dejen chocolate :D

...............................................................

**Дождь - Dozhd'**

Hace frío. Mucho frío. Y no para de llover. Aquella gélida lluvia cubría, una vez más, esa ciudad gris y decadente. Sería un barrio bajo de Moscú como cualquier otro, si no fuese porque allí, sentado en un portal, intentando vanamente resguardarse de las próximamente heladas gotas de aquel líquido transparente, estaba Rusia.

Alzó sus violáceos ojos al cielo. Aquello iba a empeorar. Parecía que las nubes lloraban, tanto o más que él. Ahora que lo pensaba, generalmente en estado de ánimo de Rusia, del país, se correspondía con el suyo propio. Siempre había sido así, y nunca le había dado importancia. No era que el frío infernal fuese culpa suya, pero era responsable de insufribles heladas y de inusitados días soleados. Aunque últimamente el frío reinaba demasiado.

Tan solo hacía unos años… se había dado cuenta de la realidad. No era feliz. Nunca lo había sido. Bueno… sólo una vez.

Sólo una vez, en aquella ciudad. Entre aquellas calles, cuyos muros casi se venían abajo. En aquellos pubs en los que casi no quedaba un alma. En aquella casa… sí, en _aquella_ misma casa bajo cuyo portal ahora intentaba refugiarse. ¿Por qué demonios habría acabado allí? Él sólo había salido a dar un paseo… pero sus pies traicioneros lo llevaron hasta aquella puerta en medio de la embriaguez del vodka. De demasiado vodka.

Alzó la vista. El cielo se ensombrecía por momentos. Las gotas de agua tardarían poco en convertirse en copos helados. Ya olía a nieve. La gente generalmente decía que olía a lluvia. Pero no era así. Iván sabía muy bien qué diferenciaba el olor de la lluvia con el de la nieve. Aunque jamás podría explicarlo. Una vez intentó explicárselo a él, pero tampoco lo comprendió. Claro… eso era algo que sólo alguien atormentado por ello podría entender.

Volvió a divisar más nubarrones. Comenzó a soplar un viento helado.

- No vendrá...

Suspiró. Tal vez había tenido una ínfima esperanza. Ni si quiera sabía por qué había pensado en él. Bueno, siendo sinceros, siempre lo hacía. Y más… aquel día. Maldición… ¿Por qué tendría que beber y emborracharse? Beber para no pensar. Para olvidar. Para seguir con el día a día. Para vivir.

Miró a su alrededor. Algunos lo observaban, extrañados. Otros con miedo. El resto no reparaba en su existencia. Aquellos cuyos ojos se posaban en él habían sido soldados. Rusia los recordaba. Había estado luchando a su lado. Aunque, realmente, ellos habían luchado para él. Algunos por dinero para mantener a sus familias, otros por convicciones… aunque en un barrio como aquel, habría sido por dinero.

Eso le llevó a pensar en la imagen que todos tenían de él. Lo sabía, y no iba a negar lo que era. Aunque finalmente había comprendido. Pero tal vez habría preferido no hacerlo. Aquella inocencia, su cruel inocencia infantil, lo había protegido del dolor del que ahora era consciente, un dolor que lo acechaba día y noche. Un dolor que, si se despistaba lo más mínimo, acabaría por resquebrajarlo y reducirlo a cenizas.

No a su país, claro. Hace falta otro tipo de dolor para matar a Rusia. Pero _ese_ dolor... podía acabar con el corazón que latía de verdad por primera vez.

Se apoyó en la puerta, y le sorprendió el leve chasquido de ésta al abrirse. Permaneció un rato observándola. Él no tenía la llave. La puerta había estado cerrada a cal y canto todos estos años. Entonces... ¿significaba eso que Wang Yao estaba dentro?

Se acurrucó bajo las mantas. El polvo lo inundaba todo. ¿Cuántos años habían pasado? Aunque él ya no los contaba. 26 años.

Rió con desgana. Esos años sí los contaba.

Desesperado, temblando y con los labios morados, se levantó de la cama en busca de más mantas. Tenía que haber, nadie había entrado en la casa. Y la única llave que había estaba en su poder. Su posesión más preciada.

- Heh...

Abrió el armario, y una avalancha de objetos y telas le hizo caer de espaldas al suelo. A duras penas, halló la salida entre la marea que acababa de atacarle, una marea de recuerdos que parecían querer atraer su atención.

- Recuerdos...

Se levantó rápidamente, buscó un par de mantas con la vista, las cogió las puso en la cama, dándole así la espalda al montículo de cosas allí apiladas. Pero fue incapaz de meterse de nuevo entre las sábanas. Se giró, indeciso y frustrado, sabedor de que tarde o temprano tendría que recoger todo aquello.

_Excusas… _Quería verlo. Quería tener aquellos recuerdos entre sus manos, sentirlos, recordar…

Se arrodilló frente a la montaña de memorias, y comenzó a removerla, como si buscase algo, aunque no sabía el qué. Algo comenzó a hablar, causando así un gracioso sobresalto que hubiese provocado un dulce abrazo y una sonrisa por parte de Iván...

_Iván_...

Suspiró. Buscó entre todo aquello la causa de su sobresalto y no pudo sino sonreír al dar con ello: una cheburashka agarrando un girasol. Le acarició la cabeza y se la llevó al pecho, abrazándola. A Iván le encantaba… pero Yao nunca pudo entender ninguna de las cosas que ese bicho de grandes orejas decía.

- Я очень рад вас видет!

Se quedó observándola unos instantes. A saber… pero sentía como si hubiese dicho algo… algo con demasiado sentido. Acarició el girasol y algo se le revolvió en su interior. Después de tantos años… aún olía a él. Se colocó el muñeco en su regazo.

Encontró un trozo de tela blanco. Tiró de él para sacarlo de aquella maraña. Volvió a reír. En él había pintado un enorme panda blanco comiendo bambú. Detrás de él había un osito castaño de enormes ojos. Bueno, China era mayor en edad, al fin y al cabo. Pero aún así le hacía gracia que Iván insistiera en que Yao se dibujase más grande. El trozo de tela arrastró consigo algo más, algo de seda roja y amarilla, brillante. Ah… era… era ropa tradicional rusa… Yao recordó… sí, le encantaba ver a Iván vestido con su ropa. Tanto, que el ruso le encargó un traje a medida. Sólo lo usaba entre aquellas paredes.

La tentación era demasiado fuerte. Por el rabillo del ojo vio el cinto y el pantalón… Todo estaba allí. Sólo consintió ponerse la camisa. Nadie iba a verlo, ¿verdad? Nadie sabía que estaba allí. Nunca nadie imaginaría que estaba en Rusia. Se la colocó y se miró al espejo. ¿Por qué… le gustaba tanto?

_ Le echo de menos..._

Meneó la cabeza, como si tratase de apartar ese pensamiento. Se giró, atento a la montaña. No… no había nada más de vestir. Estaba seguro de que... de que él mismo había tejido un traje chino para Iván. Violáceo y dorado. Pero no estaba. Se acercó de nuevo y comenzó a revolverlo todo. No, no había ni rastro. ¿Habrían entrado en la casa, después de todo? No tenía sentido, porque entonces también se habrían llevado lo que se acababa de poner... ¿Tal vez... tal vez se lo había llevado Iván?

Ese pensamiento le hizo sentirse peor. Tal vez, y sólo tal vez, Iván realmente… ¿le quería? ¿Pero por qué demonios había pensado eso? No tenía sentido pensar algo así. Si él se había llevado aquella prenda… sería porque le gustaba y porque era bonita… porque realmente, en Rusia, esas ropas no abrigaban mucho… O a lo mejor simplemente estaba en otro sitio.

Volvió a meterse bajo las mantas de la cama que durante mucho tiempo compartió con Rusia. Ahora estaba más fría que hacía escasos minutos. Se dio cuenta de que le dolía incluso mover las manos para colocarse las mantas por encima. Supo enseguida lo que pasaba. Siempre sabía si Rusia estaba contento o no. Y definitivamente hoy no lo estaba. Pero no podía culparle. Él mismo odiaba ese día.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí. No sabía si debía, pero su corazón se aceleró increíblemente al pensar en la posibilidad de que... Yao estuviera allí. Y si por un casual hubiesen entrado a robar... heh.

Arrastró sus dedos por los muebles conforme pasaba. Cuánto polvo… tal vez debería haberle hecho una copia a la llave... volver y limpiar algo, mantener los recuerdos en buen estado, al menos. Entró en el salón y se detuvo en la puerta, mirando alrededor con una vaga sonrisa en sus labios. Los años sólo habían dejado polvo, pues no podían borrar todo lo acontecido allí. Todo estaba en el mismo lugar: el sofá, los muebles… Era lógico que nada hubiese cambiado. Suspiró y se acercó a la mesa. Todo allí le recordaba a China. Y no sólo porque parte de la decoración era oriental.

Besos, caricias, miradas cómplices... aquellas paredes habían visto demasiadas cosas. Y presenciado otras muchas. Demasiadas historias contenidas allí dentro. Todas y cada una de ellas secretas. Las fotos… aún estaban allí, en aquellos álbumes. Ninguno tuvo el valor de deshacerse de ellas.

¿Pudiera ser que... ninguno realmente quisiera? ¿A lo mejor… Yao nunca quiso separarse de él? Los motivos que le dio nunca le parecieron... reales. Ni plausibles. Pero nunca se atrevió a preguntar. Por aquel entonces, su corazón ya latía. Saber los verdaderos motivos... tal vez le habría causado un daño irreparable.

Un momento... había algo fuera de lo normal en aquella habitación. Allí, en una de las sillas, oculta bajo la mesa, había una maletita de color negro. No le hacía falta acercarse para verla. Sabía de quién era. Siempre llevaba la misma cuando... cuando se quedaban allí. Salió del salón, sin hacer ruido, y sin dudarlo se dirigió escaleras arriba.

Como si nada hubiese cambiado, como si no hubiesen pasado casi 27 años desde la última vez... allí estaba el asiático: en la cama, tapado con varias mantas, respirando acompasadamente. Iván sonrió. No sabía si acercarse o volver abajo... pero sus pies tomaron la iniciativa y lo acercaron al otro, despacito, en silencio, sorteando los objetos que había en el suelo, y se detuvieron a su lado. Otra sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al ver que Yao dormía abrazado a su cheburashka...

Marcharse, debía salir de aquella habitación... pero una vez más sus manos se adelantaron a todo pensamiento del ruso, acercándose sin prisa pero sin pausa a acariciar uno de los largos y lisos mechones color ébano que adornaban el rostro del asiático. Ni se inmutó, pero Iván pudo sentir… demasiadas cosas. Y no era el mejor momento para volver a sentirlas. Con suavidad, dejó el mechón casi donde estaba, girando sobre sus talones, encaminándose hacia la puerta.

- Возми меня на ручки.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Jamás habría pensado que la cheburashka seguiría funcionando. Y menos, hablar en ese preciso momento. Iván se volvió al escuchar esa vocecita, pero sus violáceos ojos se detuvieron en China.

Se revolvió bajo las mantas, un poquito. ¿Qué demonios…? ¿Por qué había hablado de nuevo? Él no se había movido, estaba dormido, tranquilamente. Además, hasta lo habían acariciado. Un momento... ¿Acariciado? Abrió los ojos lentamente, intentando enfocar la vista.

Seguramente, ninguno de los dos fuese capaz de expresar con palabras lo que sintieron en ese momento en el que sus miradas se cruzaron. Desconcierto, temor, alegría, miedo, dolor, esperanza... Demasiados sentimientos flotando alrededor de ellos entre aquellas cuatro paredes. Y ninguno sabía qué hacer.

- Yo... vi la puerta abierta y... entré a ver si era un ladrón o... ya me iba.

Yao no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando Iván desaparecía por la puerta. Se levantó corriendo, a duras penas bajo tanta manta, sin soltar la cheburashka.

- Мы будем с тобоы дружит.

- Ah, deja ya de hablar, aru...

¿Para qué miraría al muñeco cuando estaba a un paso de las escaleras? Cuando quiso darse cuenta, caía de buces contra los escalones. Hasta que un fuerte brazo lo detuvo, cogiéndolo al vuelo. Tenía los ojos de Iván tan cerca... si alzaba la mano lo más mínimo, podría acariciar sus mejillas...

- X-xie xie... aru...

- Njé za sta...

Silencio. China creía poder perderse en la violácea mirada del ruso. Por su parte, Iván… podría quedarse así para siempre, con el aparentemente delicado asiático en sus brazos.

- Deberías tener más cuidado, ¿da? – dijo al fin, saliendo de su ensimismamiento, depositando a Yao en el suelo.

- L-lo intentaré, aru. Lleva todo el día hablando aru...

- Acaba de decir _My budem s toboy druzhit_, - suspiró. Tal vez no debía decirle lo que significaba... – Significa _seamos amigos_...

Yao abrió mucho los ojos. Desvió su mirada hacia la cheburashka, tomándola con ambas manos, colocándola entre su cuerpo e Iván. Se ruborizó y desvió la mirada hacia cualquier otro lugar.

- H-ha dicho más cosas... aru...

Rusia tomó el peluche con ambas manos, pero no retiró las de Yao. Sus labios dibujaron una tenue sonrisa.

- Recuerdo que siempre seguía el mismo orden... – dijo. – Supongo que habrá dicho... _Vozmi menya na ruchki _y_ Ya ochen rad tebya videt_... Lo primero significa _cógeme…_ lo segundo… _estoy muy contento de verte_.

El moreno enmudeció. Sabía que... sabía que aquel bicho había dicho algo importante. Algo que sonaba casi real. Se armó de valor y buscó los ojos del rubio.

- Yo también estoy muy contento de verte... Yao.

El color de las mejillas del chino bien podría mimetizarse con el de la ropa que llevaba. Ah, Iván acababa de darse cuenta. Cogió la cheburashka y la dejó en un escalón, mirando a Yao, sonriendo casi, casi honestamente. Yao decidió mirar al suelo. No sabía por qué, no podía moverse. Una parte le decía que se marchara de allí, pero la otra le susurraba que estaba bien, que no pasaba nada, que siempre había tenido que ser así.

- No e-encontré la tuya, aru...

- No está aquí, me la llevé... quería tener algo de Yao conmigo.

Eso le hizo alzar el rostro, volviendo a quedar cautivo de aquella mirada. Al igual que Iván, a quien siempre le había fascinado la profundidad de aquellos enormes ojos rasgados.

China jamás sería capaz de explicar qué sucedió, qué pasó por su mente o por su cuerpo, qué le hizo hacer lo que hizo. No tenía explicación. O era tan sencilla que n la creía. Pero en menos de una décima de segundo, sus brazos rodearon el cuello del ruso, sus pies de puntillas, sus labios buscando los del ruso, que respondió al instante, como si hubiese estado esperando una señal. Sus brazos rodearon la cintura del asiático, su lengua abriéndose paso entre los sabrosos labios del moreno, hundiéndose en el sabor, en la calidez y la intensidad del beso. Ese beso tan anhelado.

Ya no había tantas cosas por medio. Poco a poco, sin decir nada, comenzaron a recoger la casa. Ya no hacía tanto frío. Había dejado de llover. Yao se preguntó si… si él tendría algo que ver en eso. Se sonrojó y se dirigió a recoger algo en la otra punta de la habitación. ¿Cómo podía permitirse tal pensamiento? Miró a Iván de reojo. Sonreía. Se le veía tan tranquilo...

El rubio se desplomó sobre el sofá, y el asiático a punto estuvo de ir corriendo a ver si le sucedía algo. Pero era obvio que sólo era cansancio. Rió bajito, casi para sí, permitiéndose el lujo de acercarse y sentarse en el poco espacio libre que quedaba. El ruso aprovechó y gateó un poquito, hasta apoyar su cabeza en el regazo de Yao.

- ¿Tan cansado estás, aru?

- Da~ no recordaba que esto fuese taaaaan grande...

- Creo que es la más grande del barrio, aru…

- Da…

Aquel último sí sonó algo triste. La mano de Yao comenzó a acariciar el níveo rostro de Iván de manera automática. Y sus mejillas volvieron a arder al sentir el contacto de aquella suave piel, al ver la sonrisa infantil de Iván, al ver cómo cerraba los ojos y se relajaba. Sus dedos se enredaron en el fino cabello rubio que, aún ahora, le sorprendía. Y no entendía por qué al ruso le fascinaba tanto el suyo. Era negro y simple, aburrido. Pero Iván siempre se las apañó para demostrarle lo equivocado que estaba. Sonrió de nuevo, pero esta vez no pasó desapercibido.

- Has sonreído, Yao-kun~

- Ah, ¡no! Es... es solo...

Se enfurruñó al no saber cómo responder, lo cual provocó que una risa infantil escapara de los labios del que una vez fue… fue… ¿qué fue exactamente? Miró por la ventana, cuando sintió las manos de Iván acariciando su cabello.

- ¿Por qué estamos arreglando esto, da?

No sabía cómo sonaron sus palabras realmente. Iván esperaba que hubiesen sonado bien. Firmes y seguras. No patosas y temerosas. Alzó la vista para ver cómo Yao volvía a mirarlo a él. Le pareció ver un rastro de rubor en sus pómulos, pero quizás lo engañaban las luces y sombras.

Porque... estaba todo muy descuidado, aru... hemos sido muy irresponsables, aru...

Suspiró quietamente. Sabía que esa no era la respuesta que Iván quería. No era la respuesta que quería darle. Pero no tenía valor para... No era capaz de poner en pie las emociones que lo recorrían de arriba abajo, ¿cómo iba a responder a aquella pregunta? El ruso asintió, tras quedarse observándole unos instantes, presionando los labios, queriendo hablar pero prefiriendo no hacerlo. Se levantó, murmurando algo de que no era su culpa, puesto que él no tenía la llave, y salió de la habitación.

- ¿Dónde vas aru?

Se puso nervioso. ¿Por qué se iba? Tanto tiempo viviendo con él... y aún parecía no conocerlo. Se levantó y fue tras él, pero se detuvo al poner el primer pie en las escaleras, pues Iván estaba allí sentado en el último escalón, apoyado en la pared, con la cheburashka entre sus manos. Yao subió los peldaños necesarios para quedar a una distancia prudencial. En su interior se desataba un debate que casi rozaba lo irreal.

- Iba a seguir limpiando… pero me lo encontré.

Los azules ojos de Iván fueron del peluche a Yao, regalándole lo que el asiático consideró como una sonrisa no merecida. Vio cómo se levantaba de nuevo y se daba la vuelta. Maldita sea. Se sentía tan impotente como un adolescente en la edad del pavo... ¿Para qué demonios era tan viejo? ¿Para quedarse clavado en el suelo en los momentos importantes? ¿Para ser incapaz de decirle lo que su lucha interior había concluido?

_- My budem s toboy druzhit!_

Iván se detuvo, mirando al peluche que colgaba de su mano. Yao hizo lo mismo, intentando recordar el significado de aquellas palabras. Ya lo había dicho antes. Iván le había dicho lo que significaba... _Amigos_... ¿Para qué demonios servía tener más de 4000 años, si un dichoso peluche tiene más valor que tú?

Subió corriendo y se enganchó a la espalda de Iván. Lo abrazó, hundiendo su rostro en la espalda del ruso, embriagándose con ese aroma que le evocaba tantísimos recuerdos. Algunos tristes, otros dolorosos, la mayoría felices. Notó que el más alto se tensaba ante el ataque sorpresa recibido, pero sintió sus extraordinariamente cálida mano sobre las suyas. Era raro verlo sin guantes. Pero para él, a solas, siempre estaban esas cálidas manos sin nada que se interpusiera entre ellas y su piel.

- Siempre... siempre quise volver aquí aru... Todos los años desde... desde aquel... solo pensaba en volver aru... por si acaso... te encontraba aquí aru. Pero nunca tuve el valor suficiente para venir... ni para mirarte en las reuniones aru... Soy un cobarde, lo sé aru. Obedecí a mis superiores como si sus palabras fuesen lo único que importaba aru... Hasta que me di cuenta de... de que realmente no tenían valor alguno aru... Pensé que tal vez el dolor que sentí al marcharme era… no sé aru… no quería reconocer que estaba tan... tan...

No era capaz de decir nada más. Las palabras se atoraban en su garganta, incapaces de salir. Sintió que Iván se daba la vuelta, dejando el peluche en el suelo, abrazándolo dulcemente, como si fuese un muñeco que se pudiera romper en cualquier momento. Yao se sintió abrumado por aquella ternura. Si no fuera porque la había sentido infinitas veces con anterioridad, no creería que aquel hombre cruel y sádico fuese capaz de tal acto. Pero lo era. Y él amaba estar entre sus brazos. Pero nunca se lo había dicho. Ni una sola vez. Mientras que Iván siempre se lo decía, sin quejarse ni reprocharle nada al oriental.

Y ahora, una vez más, lo abrazaba. Iván acarició el largo cabello de China mientras éste se aferraba a su espalda, hundiendo su rostro en su pecho.

- 我愛你…

Habría sido mucho pedir que Yao mirase a Iván mientras decía aquellas tres palabras, pero eso no impidió que el corazón del ruso comenzara a latir demasiado rápido. Nunca nadie le había dicho eso. Jamás. Ni si quiera había soñado con ello. Ni si quiera Yao. No, su hermana no contaba. Iván sintió que las lágrimas se agolpaban y luchaban por salir, pero no lo permitió. Si las dejaba, no podría ver el rostro de Yao. Le alzó el rostro por la barbilla, revelando así esos ojos en los que podría perderse, y esas mejillas sonrosadas que le hacían sonreír.

Evidentemente, sonrió. Yao apartó la mirada, prácticamente mimetizándose con la ropa roja.

- ¿I-Iván me quiere… aru?

Se mordió el labio inferior. ¿Desde cuándo hacía esas preguntas? Pero necesitaba saber. Escucharlo. Ahora comprendía lo que debió haber sentido Iván todo ese tiempo en el que se negó a decirle cuánto le quería. Rusia tan solo asintió, sonriendo, separándose de Yao sólo para bajar un escalón y volver a abrazarlo. Aún así, China alzó su mirada para encontrar los océanos que Iván tenía encerrados en sus ojos.

- Если б каждый раз, когда я думаю о тебе, падала бы звезда, то луна стала бы одинокой.

Automáticamente Yao escondió de nuevo el rostro en el cuello de Iván, sintiendo sus mejillas arder y su corazón salirse de su pecho y corretear por ahí, para luego engancharse a Iván. No sabía ruso. En absoluto. Pero esa frase... sabía su significado como sabía cuando su pueblo pasaba hambre o festejaba algo. Era parte de su ser.

_ Si cada vez que pienso en ti, una estrella callera del cielo, la luna se sentiría sola._

Se le escapó una lágrima. Maldito ruso... se puso un poco de puntillas, rozándole los labios con los suyos, para luego volver a hundir el rostro en su cuello y apoyarlo en el hombro.

Miró por la ventana. Volvía a llover.

- Llueve de nuevo, aru... ¿no será culpa tuya, aru?

- Нет, - le besó la mejilla. – Si fuese por mí… habría sol.


End file.
